pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Bosses
Patapon 3 Story Bosses These are the bosses that appear throughout the story in chronological order and are fought only once throughout the game. Accursed Dodonga Main article: Accursed Dodonga The Accursed Dodonga is a boss in Patapon 3 found on the bottom floor in the cave of valor. It is a Dodonga possessed by the Archfiend of Valor. It has developed small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Archfiend's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and brownish red eyes the latter colour instead of the blue of the regular dodonga. The emblem of the Spirit, which appears on the Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be dodged or defended from at all costs or the player's units will end up dead. However, unlike the previous 2 games, it cannot be fought again, instead there is Majidonga. Gaeen Main article: Gaeen A returning boss from the two prequels, this time a Gaeen gets possessed by the Archfiend of Purity. It retains the same attacks from the previous games. When it loses most of its health, Gaeen will go "berserk" and perform its attacks with no warning, making a priority to avoid them, as its Body Slam can inflict major damage to the player's units. ]] Kanogias Main article: Kanogias Kanogias is brownish, orange colored mechanical fortress that previously appeared in Patapon 2. This time, it gets possessed by the Archfiend of Justice. Easily staggered and frozen, the only real danger comes when Kanogias goes "berserk", as it will mostly use its Fire Bomb, which can freeze the Patapons, setting them up for a free hit from its Mace Swing. Matango (Half-Boss) Main article: Matango This half-boss debued in Patapon 3. Matango is featured on the first floor of the Estate of Earnestness. It throws sleepy spores and poisonous spores, which can be avoided by using a tailwind, as it makes them float the other way without affecting the Patapon squad. Matango also spawns enemies and, at low health, Treants. Once defeated there are no other enemies on that floor. Matango is weak against fire and poison attacks, as it is very susceptible to get burned. If destroyed with any of the enemies spawned by it, the enemies will automatically die along with it. ]] Shookle Main article: Shookle Shookle, having been featured in both Patapon and Patapon 2, reappears in Patapon 3. Shookle is possessed by the Archfiend of Earnestness, and is faced on the bottom floor of the Estate of Earnestness. It will use all of the same moves as in the previous games, but will appear slightly bigger. Once defeated, he will drop a key to be used on a purple door. Ancient Superweapon Org (Half-Boss) Main article: Ancient Superweapon Org A so called superweapon that is piloted by Ragewolf. It requires a specific phrase ("HEAP!!! OF!!! JUNK!!!") to turn on and make it operational. While being able to self-repair, it only has two attacks: a photon cannon that fires a ball of what appears to be mist, and a rapid fire blaster than can freeze the Patapons. When sufficiently damaged, it will power down, trying to repair itself, and Ragewolf will be forced to flee. While not particularly powerful, at close range it can pose a certain treat. Ciokina Main article: Ciokina Ciokina, like in the previous games, is a giant crab with monstrous claws. This mighty volcano queen is possessed by the archfiend of restraint, but is later replaced by Cioking. Ciokina's powerful claw slash can devastate your whole group of Patapons, if you aren't properly equipped. Bringing sleep resistant equipment can be quite handy here, however, the path to get to Ciokina herself has a lot of fire. Dettankarmen Main article: Dettankarmen A darkish purple demon of the underworld. This boss has 3 forms, the first one is a werewolf looking creature it doesnt do anything unless you damage it, then it will turn into it's second form. It looks like a poodle bodied dog demon, it uses it's breath to put the patapons to sleep making it vulnerable for attacks. The third form is a one eyed looking demon with a human's body structure.It carries a staff with fire on it and uses it to roast the patapons he caught, then eat them. Arch Pandara Main article: Arch Pandara Arch Pandara is the seventh and final boss required to finish the game. Arch Pandara is the Vessel, possessed by all Seven Archfiends. This powerful boss is faced on the last floor of the Tomb of Tolerance. Arch Pandara has three forms, all of which are very powerful. In normal form, Arch Pandara looks like a demon with a cloud at the bottom of her, but she does have legs. In Chest form, Arch Pandara takes the form of a large chest with a single eye. Beware of the hearts it shoots, as they can do high damage, and put your Units to sleep. It's final form, also known as the Giant Form, Arch Pandara releases itself from the Chest in Chest Form, creating a massive, one-eyed demon with two equally massive arms. It also has each of the Seven Archfiends connected below it's eye. Each Archfiend will fire a lightning bolt every few seconds, occasionally firing a charged shot that covers more range. The only way to defeat Arch Pandara in this form is to break and enter the chest on the opposite side of the area. Patapon 3 Post-Story Bosses These bosses, stronger than the storyline possessed bosses, can be fought an unlimited amount of times, after their weaker siblings are defeated. Majidonga Main article: Majidonga A strong red dinosaur related to Dodonga. It uses the same attacks as its cousin, but they are much stronger. It's distinctual marks are its horn on its head, and its red colour. Its Roar attack is very strong, and can easily ignite your patapons. It may be smart to bring fire resistant equipment. Dogaeen Main article: Dogaeen Like his cousin, Dogaeen uses the same attacks, but is stronger. Dogaeen will appear on the final floor of the Tower of Purity after having defeated Gaeen once. Dogaeen is a mechanical creature that resembles a blue and black robot. When staggered, the blue on his body will start to flicker. Be sure to dodge Dogaeen's treacherous laser attack; It can do alot of damage easily. Ganodias Main article: Ganodias Ganodias is a massive robot, with devastating attacks. He is the cousin of Kanogias, but has much stronger attacks. Ganodias replaces Kanogias once he is defeated once. This boss will appear on the last floor of Castle of Justice, after having beaten the mission "Archfiend of Justice". Ganodias is slightly stronger against knockback, but it is still his major weakspot. Be sure to avoid his humungous cannon, it can easily kill your Patapons. Shooshookle Main article: Shooshookle Shooshookle is a powerful boss that ressembles a plant. Its main asset is its sleep-inducing attack, that is also triggered when staggered. Shooshookle shouldn't be taken lightly: its attacks are more much stronger than its cousin, Shookle, and can easily take your Patapons out in several quick hits if they aren't properly equipped. It is EXTREMELY recommended to wear sleep resistant armour when fighting Shooshookle. Shooshookle appears on the last floor of the Estate of Earnestness, after beating Shookle once. Superweapon Dahl (Half-Boss) Main article: Superweapon Dahl Superweapon Dahl is an improved version of Superweapon Org. It is piloted by Ragewolf at Depths of Gluttony. It fires very powerful Guidance Beacons and Homing missiles. Cioking Main article: Cioking Cioking is Ciokina's cousin, and the Volcano King. Cioking can be fought on the last floor of the Labyrinth of Restraint after beating Ciokina once. Cioking's claws can cause extreme amounts of damage, so it is advisable to wear equipment with high a high defense bonus. He is very resistant to critical hits, until you break open one of his body parts. Like Ciokina, Cioking can put your Patapons to sleep. However, he can also ignite them, with even more of a chance than his cousin. Zuttankarmen Main article: Zuttankarmen Zuttenkarmen is a mighty demon that appears on the last floor of the Evilmass of Adamance, only after beating Dettankarmen once. Like in Patapon 2, this is an optional boss and isn't required to complete the game. Zuttankarmen is not much harder to beat than its cousin Dettankarmen, but he is still stronger. Zuttankarmen can use sleep-inducing attacks, but they do not pose much of a threat. As long as you dodge most of his attacks, the battle againsts him shouldn't be too hard. The Other Vessel Main article: The Other Vessel The Other Vessel is an exceedingly powerful monster that is possessed by all 7 Archfiends. The Other Vessel is much stronger than its cousin Arch Pandara, but is passed in strength by its stronger cousin, Gheek Dongora. The Other Vessel looks nearly identical to its cousins, the only major difference being that it is a golden colour. The Other Vessel should be taken very seriously, as it is capable of easily killing all of your Patapons with one move. Like its cousins, this boss has three forms, all of which are very powerful and capable of inflicting many status effects. The Other Vessel can be fought on the final floor of the Tomb of Tolerance after beating Arch Pandara once. Patapon 3 Bonus Bosses These are bosses that appear on a specific stage. They are in order of appearance, not in order of strength. Their apperance is random and is based completely on luck. These bosses usually require to play in multiplayer to defeat them, since they have a lot of health and deadlier moves than the story mode bosses. Gigantus Main Article: Gigantus Also referred to as "Shadow of the Colossus" or "Achilles", this is a hidden boss in Patapon 3. This quest takes place in the Field of Angry Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after the player takes it or completes another quest. Gigantus is one the biggest bosses that have ever appeared in any Patapon game to date: standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, and some of them are able to annihilate the entire Patapon army with a single hit. He is considered one of the game's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or extra content are unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat. Manboth Main Article: Manboth Manboth is a rare boss that only appears every once in a while, on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Manboth has a lot of stamina, so it is wise to use high damaging units such as Grenburr and Tondenga. Manboth is however weak against critical hits, so those can be used to your advantage. Manboth has the ability to instantly freeze all of your Patapons, and himself. This is a good opportunity to heal, if you are using a healing class such as Bowmunk or Pingrek. Manboth is extremely strong to low-levels, so if you don't think you are capable of defeating him alone, play online. Nonetheless, be sure to dodge his attacks, as they are capable of taking out your low-stamina units easily. Kacchindonga Main Article: Kacchindonga Kacchindonga is a member of the Donga family. He is the most powerful of his type, and only appears rarely on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Unlike his cousins, Kacchindonga breathes ice instead of fire. You should always wear ice-resistant equipment when battling Kacchindonga to avoid having to use the Party song too often. If you are a low-level, be sure to play this level with others, because it is near-impossible without external help. Centura Main Article: Centura Like in Patapon 2, Centura is impossible to beat without using rain, so make sure you equip "Rain Dance" as one of your set skills. If you don't have this Set Skill, you will have to play this mission online, with the help of others. Centura's weak spot is its head, so try to aim there. A good class to use against Centura is Alosson, because its arrows aim right at its head. Centura is also weak against fire and critical hits, so be sure to use them to your advantage. On the other hand, Centura can easily poison your Patapons, so be on the heads up. Mochichichi Main Article: Mochichichi Mochichichi is a fairly easy boss to beat, as long as you dodge most of its attacks. This boss is weak against stagger and critical, so if you continuously use staggering attacks, Mochichichi may not ever get a chance to attack. The battle gets dangerous when Mochichichi's health becomes low, and enters rage mode. Mochichichi can continuously use his Sleeping Gas move, therefore putting your front line Patapons to sleep. It would be best to use sleep-resistant equipment to avoid the need to constantly use the Party Song. Zaknel Main Article: Zaknel Zaknel is a large worm-like monster that slithers underground at high speeds. Zaknel is spotted by Sukopon and faced on the Bottomless Stomach Desert. He is a very fast-paced boss, and can switch from one move to the next in a few seconds. In rage mode, this is even faster, giving you practically no time to dodge or defend. If you can dodge his fiery breath, then there is no need to bring fire-resistant armour, but if you want to stay on the safe side it may be wise to do so. Zaknel should not be faced alone if you are below level 25. Goruru Main Article: Goruru Goruru appears again in Patapon 3, as a rare boss spotted by Sukopon. You can find him on the Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon. Goruru is weak to critical hits, so if you want to take him out fast bring some equipment with a good critical hit percentage. Goruru has two forms, like in the previous games: beast form and dragon form. While Goruru is in beast form, be careful of his powerful laser attack, as it can take out any Patapon in a flash. If you can kill Goruru fast enough, you wil not have to battle both of his forms. However if you don't deal damage fast enough, you will have to face each form multiple times. If you are a low-level, request help from others. thumb|350px|right The Gigante King Main Article: Gigante King '' The Gigante King is the final bonus boss appearing on the Patapon 3 world map, so it is safe to assume that he is also the most powerful. While his physical appearance is similar to that of Gigantus, their size and strength are worlds apart. He carries a buckler and a dagger during the fight against him, but he never uses these. He also wears a crown that signifies his title as the King of Giants. He is more resilient to damage than Arch Pandara and is able to kill most Patapons with a single hit, so it is not recommended to even attempt to fight him without being at least at level 27 and in multiplayer mode with a group of two or more party members. His attack patterns are the same as those of Gigantus, but deadlier. As with other bosses in Patapon 3, when the Gigante King drops to half health he goes berserk, attacking and moving at twice his normal speed. He can be found in Savanah of Envious Eyes. DLC Bosses There are Bosses and Half-Bosses that can be downloaded from PSstore. Terantus ''Main Article: Terantus The strongest version of Gigantus, Terantus is a powerful giant the wields an axe. He can be fought at any time once you have downloaded "Mission Pack 1" from the Playstation Store. He can be found on the Field of Angry Giants (Dark). Terantus is much stronger than his cousins, and can take out your weaker Patapons in seconds. Equip your Patapons with armour that has a good defense bonus. If you're below level 25, its recommended to play this level with others. Queen Kharma (Half-Boss) Main article: Queen Kharma Queen Kharma reappears as a half-boss, and can be fought during the mission "The Witch and the Thunder Beast". This mission can only be played alone, so prepare for some revamped attacks. She uses the same attacks as before, but they are much more powerful and speedy. It may be wise to equip some stagger-resistant armour, because she fights alongside a Thunder Beast. If you defend or dodge when she attacks, you should be fine. Manboroth Main Article: Manboroth Manboroth appears on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Like in the previous games, Manboroth has high stamina. Use high damaging equipment for a good chance of defeating him. Manboroth has the ability to freeze all of your Patapons with one move, but also itself. This is an excellent oppurtunity to heal your Patapons, if you are using healing units. You should bring ice-resistant equipment to defeat Manboroth, to save yourself from having to use the Party Song too much. If your Patapons aren't a high level, you should play this quest with other people. Darantula Main Article: Darantula '' '' '' In Patapon 3, Darantula can be fought on the Plateau of Pompus Wings.First off, you will need to equip the Set Skill "Rain Dance", as it is impossible to damage Darantula without rain. Darantula is much stronger than its cousin Centura, and should not be taken lightly. Its Tail Slide move can take out your whole army with one move, so be sure to jump when Darantula is using it. Darantula's level is very high, so if you don't think you are capable of beating him, play with some friends online. Ormen Karmen (Half-Boss) ]] ''Main article: Ormen Karmen Ormen Karmen appears in Greedy Mask Jungle. He is accompanied by High class Reapers. Ormen Karmen uses same techniques from Patapon 2, that is Thunder Hammer, Freezing Fists, Fire Balls & Gas Mask. Fenicchi ''Main Article: Fenicchi '' Fenicchi appears on the Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon, as an optional DLC boss. Fenicchi can easily ignite your Patapons, and do very high damage. Fenicchi also has high stamina and critical resistance. To have an advantage in the battle against Fenicchi, use classes with high defense, such as Tondenga. It also helps to have a healing class in this battle. Like with other bosses, if you are a low-level, seek help from others. Gheek Dongora ''Main Article: Gheek Dongora '' Gheek Dongora is the final, and most powerful boss in the game. Possessed by all seven Archfiends, Gheek Dongora is much stronger than its two cousins Arch Pandara and The Other Vessel. This mighty boss uses the same moves as its cousins, but they deal much more damage. Gheek Dongora can inflict nearly all of the status effects, so if you wish to face it prepared, bring good all-around armour. This boss is very hard to face alone, even with high level classes, so be very careful. If you want to play this level with multiple people, a good strategy is to use a Piekron's hero mode and leave the attacking to the other people playing with you. Trivia * In Patapon 3 all bosses and half-bosses now have a visible health bar, with the exception of Matango, Org and Queen Kharma. * Of all three games in the series, only Patapon 3 features bosses that cannot be defeated repeatedly. * Bosses cannot die whilst a Djinn is in action. This means that it is possible to be killed by the boss even if their health is gone. * After defeating an Archfiend, the Possessed Boss is replaced by their stronger variation. * All Patapon games bosses are fightable except for Garuru. Dodonga can be fought in Patapon 3 DLC Quests. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Spoiler Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss